fifty shades of grey
by lovefictionbooks
Summary: I am huge fan of fifty shades of grey this story is the same except some names and ana isn't a literal student she is an actress/model/singer
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anastasia Rose Johnson. I am twenty-one years old and a senior at the university of washington. I am looking in the mirror for my last touch up for the last photoshoot of the day. For those of you who don't know I'm model/actress/singer I live washington dc planning to move to seattle as soon as I graduate from school with my roomate and best friend Kate. It's hard to juggle a hollywood lifestyle while going to school but if my parents were able to do it why not me?

My mom is Melanie Griffith and my dad is Don Johnson and my step-dad is Antonio Banderas. I have alot of half brothers and sisters my grandma is alfred hitchcock muse tippi hedren so I guess you can say my artistic ability runs in my genes.

Kate my roomate and best friend calls me to hurry up and that I am going to be late for my interview with Christian Grey Seattles youngest and richest business man. I have to remind myself that I'm doing this for her as a favor since she has the flu oh well how bad can it be.

I arrive at GEH (Grey Interprises Holdings Inc.) I let them know that I'm here to interview Christian Grey.

"I'm here to interview Christian Grey for the school newspaper?

"oh miss Kavangah right this way," but before I can even tell her I'm not kate I'm rushed into his office and I trip on my own feet seriously this is embarrassing.

" Miss Kavangah are you alright? says Christian Grey.

" Ummm... My name is actually Anastasia Johnson Katherine Kavangah is my roomate."

" Oh I see well I don't have a lot of time so lets make this interview quick.

Wow that's a first he didn't even recognize me I was right nobody really knows me unless they really look at me close up either that or he just doesn't care about hollywood that would make two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I finished asking him questions he wanted to ask me some of his own. And all I could think was here we go he's going to finally know who I am.

" What are you studying in school?" he asks.

"I'm studying English lit."

"Is that all?"

" Yes I thought I would also study film but then I realized I work with alot of talented artists that I learn from all the time so I changed me mind" I say.

"What are your plans after college?"

" I'm moving here to seattle with kate and work"

" We have an excellent internship" he says.

"I don't think I fit in here I mean look me" wow he really doesn't know who I am should I tell him I don't want to start bragging about my work. But before I can tell him his assistant walks in and tells him his next meeting is here. " Cancel it we are not done here"

" Oh no it's fine I have to go anyway I have stuff to do " I say so that I can leave. He walks me to the elevator and offers to put my jacket on me. I walk into the elevator and right before the doors close "Christian"

"Anastasia" he says.

Two days later I am at school studying for my finals and my car breaks down again I call Jose but no answer he must still be in class so I decide to wait a little while then right away kate shows wanting to go get coffee so we leave and I send a text to jose about my car.

Kate tells me the interview was a success but now we need a photograph to go with the article and I remember Christian gave me his card to call him in case if I change my mind about the internship. So I call him.

"Hello christian this is ana" I say.

"Miss Johnson how are you this morning?"

"It's just ana, and I'm fine kate liked the article but now we need a photograph to go with it"

"Well lucky for I'm in town here in portland for a few meetings can we meet up tomorrow morning at the heathman that's where I'm staying.

"Yes sure thank you Mr. Grey"

"Sure see you tomorrow"

The next morning me and kate are at the heathman with jose setting up the photoshoot. I look up and see christian with his bodygaurd. As soon as he gets settled jose starts snapping photographs of him he doesn't seem to like getting his picture taken I guess we have that in common we hate posing for pictures.

When we are done he asks me for coffee and I accept though I hate coffee I only drink english tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am at a coffee shop drinking tea with Christian Grey. "I want to know more about you," he says. Wow ok he caught me off guard but lets see if he really will recognize me after I tell him and sense there is no paparazzi around or anyone asking for an autograph or picture... yet.

"Well I am an only child from my parents relationship and I live with my dad he is amazing,"

" My mom is on her Fourth marriage so I guess you can tell that she's a romantic."

" Do you believe in romance?" he asks.

" Well yea I guess I'm studying english lit so I kind of have to,"

" Oh my god what's the time?"

" It's 12:00 in the afternoon why? he asks.

" I'm sorry I have to go study my finals are tomorrow."

He holds onto my hand as we exit. " Do you have a girlfriend?" oh my god what the hell did I just ask him?

" No Anastasia I don't... I don't do the girlfriend thing." as soon as he says that I trip and almost bump into a cyclist when I feel his hand on my elbow grabbing me and pulls me onto his chest. " Anastasia are you ok?''

" Yea thank you I'm fine "

He murmurs in my ear " You should stay away from me I'm not the man for you" I thought for sure he was going to kiss me but that's not what I got from him instead it was a warning.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey"

As I walk away I feel a pang in my heart like he just ripped it out and didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I get home my manager calls and tells me some good news that I really need right now. "You got the part," she says.

"Oh my god really!? Thank you!

Kate comes out running from her bedroom and I realize I screamed so loud that I think the whole apartment thinks I might be getting attacked.

"Kate I got the part."

"Which part?". she asks

"Tris prior of the divergent series you know the lead heroine." I tell her I auditioned for that role last month before our midterms.

"Oh yea oh my god I'm so happy for you we have to celebrate." she says

"Ok we should go for drinks with jose tonight."

"Alright I will call jose and a cab you go get ready... by the way I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks kate." we hug.

I go to my room and call my parents and let them know I got the part. And they are so beyond happy for me and they can't wait to see me on the big screen and visiting me on set.

We are at the bar drinking and doing shots with jose and some other friends of ours, as soon as I'm about to take another shot I see a flash of a camera great now I can read the title of the article Hollywood Legendary Daughter getting drunk. So before they take more pictures I tell kate I'm going to the bathroom. I'm thinking about calling christian to let him know that I don't want his expensive books.

"Hello ?

"Hi it's Ana.

"Hi Anastasia how are you?"

"I'm returning your books because I don't need them."

"Ok Anastasia where are you? have you been drinking?" he asks

"Yea I have you are really weird you first ask me to coffee then you blow me off what is your deal?"

"Ana you need to go home Now"

"You're so bossy... but I'm not going I'll get a ride from someone bye I have to go," I hang up. Oh my god what the hell did I just do he is calling me.

" Hello?" I ask

"I know where you are I'm coming to get you," and he hangs up.

I'm outside cause I need to get some air I feel very dizzy I knew I should have eaten more. Jose comes out and puts my jacket on me and pulls into his embrace. Oh my god I hope he doesn't kiss me.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yea just a little too drunk." he says and he starts grabbing my arms and face like he wants more oh no.

" Ana I like you as more then a friend." he says

Oh no "really? Jose i'm sorry I don't feel the same way." I tell him hoping he understands. I realize paparazzi can be around here thankfully there isn't any around. Jose is trying to kiss me and I'm stuggling " Jose..no..please..stop."

"Hey I think the lady said no." mystery man says. That man's voice sounds so familiar as I turn to look at him I see him its christian grey he is really here. I almost faint and he catches me and steadies me and as I look around I realize that jose left.

"Are you ok?" he asks me

"What are you doing here christian?" i ask

"I cam to take you home come one we are leaving." he says

" I can't I'm here with kate I have to tell her I'm leaving.''

"My brother can tell her." he says and i start to loose the feeling in my legs.

" I can't feel legs." He bends down and puts his hand on my waist and the other behind my knees and lifts me up bridal style. With what little strength I feel I have I put both of my arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up to find I'm only wearing my panties, bra and a large t-shirt that barely covers me up. I turn around and the night stand I see an orange juice and two blue pills so I take them and drink the juice and I hear the door open and christian is coming in all sweaty like he just ran a marathon.

"Goodmorning Anastasia." he says

"Goodmorning."

"How are you feeling? he asks

"Better then I deserve."

"You shouldn't have drank like that last night you went over board by testing you limits." he says

"I'm never doing that again." And I can't help but wonder where he slept last night so I ask. "Where did you sleep last night? and how did I get out of my clothes?"

"I slept next you... and as for the clothes I undressed you." he says

"We didn't... you know.?"

"No anastasia we didn't have sex... I'm not that kind of man." he says. Oh thank god.

I'm eating toast and I'm confused so I ask "Why am I here then Christian."

he saunters over to me and sits on the bed and takes a bite of the toas and says" Because I can't stay away from you."

"Then don't." I tell him. His finger touch my below my chin and he runs his thumb across my lower lip. As his face gets closer I close my eyes thinking he is about to kiss but then I open my eyes and he gets up. " You should shower so I can drop you off." After come out of the bathroom all dressed up in a lace blouse and skinny jeans he looks up and saunters over to me and smiles." You look beautiful."

"At what time do you get off work?"

Oh my god my photoshoot I'm gonna be late "what time is it?"

"It's 6:30 am why." he asks. Oh thank go i'm early.

" I get off at 5:00."

"I'll have taylor pick you up." I bite my lower lip hoping this is a date. And his thumb pulls on my lip to free it. "I want to bite that lip.''

As we get in the elevator I realize he doesn't know where I work but before I can tell him I realize I'm biting my lip again and from the corner of my eye I see him coming at me. He grabs my arms and puts them above my head and with his free arm he grabs my waist and pulls me towards him and kisses me hard. Then he lets go of my arms and grabs my chin without breaking the kiss and I put my arms on his break apart as the doors slide open and he grabs my hand and murmurs. " What is it about elevators."

We are driving to my apartment when I realize I have to tell him about my job today. " Christian I don't know where my job is going to take me today."

"It's fine I can track you cell and tell taylor where you are." Oh wow he doesn't know who I am really that amazing finally.

As we stop at my apartment I tell him " Thanks for the ride."

"Laters baby." he says.

I get into my apartment and I see my publicist Alli, my makeup artist francis, my stylist pierre, and my assistant becca are here waiting for me. "where were you." they ask.

"I'm really early relax." My team runs to me and hugs me with congrats about my casting. I sit on the stool to get my makeup done and Kate walks in with a guy I assume is christian's brother. " Hi I'm Elliot nice to finally meet you."

"Hi I'm Ana."

"So was my little brother a gentleman last night?" he asks and all my friends stare at me like you-went-on-a-date-and-didn't-mention-it type of look.

"Yea he was really nice took great care of me." Then pierre asks me "You had a date last night and didn't tell us?"

"No is wasn't a date me and kate went out to celebrate that I got the part and I guess I a little too drunk and christian came to take care of me that's all."

"It's true." Kate says. Alli then asks if there were any paparazzi there in case she needs to do some damage control. "No I didn't see any."

Becca my assistant says " No there wasn't any I'm looking online and there isn't any pictures of you last night." Elliot looks at us like what-is-going-on.

I ask everyone to leave for a few minutes except for kate so we can make him understand who I am and what I do for a living. "Hey babe...remember you told me last night that your favorite actor was Don Johnson.?"

"Yea of course why.?" he ask

"Well Ana here is his daughter and she is also an anctress/model/singer-songwriter." she says

"Yea it's true my dad is don johnson and my mom is melanie griffith and my step-dad is antonio banderas." He looks at us like we are crazy but then he looks at me more and around our new apartment and sees the photos and posters I have of my family.

"Oh my god so you are don johnson's daughter wow I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." and he hugs me. "Wait does christian know who you really are." he asks

"No I don't think so... I've been trying to tell him but we get interrupted."

"Well I'm going to call him to come over and talk to us." he says

"Can it be after the photoshoot I'm gonna be late that's why and I don't know how he will react."

"Yea it's fine no worry's." he says

Well now Elliot knows and he reacted well I wonder how christian will react when he finds out hmmm?


	6. Chapter 6

After I'm done with the photoshoot I sit down for the interview. "So my first question is do you have any new movies coming out this year?" she asks me. " I actually have two films coming out the first is Cymbeline a Shakespeare film with an incredible cast and also Theo and Chloe... Cymbeline is coming out early this year and Theo and Chloe later this year."

" Now when you say incredible cast who do you mean.?" she asks

" Well Ethan hawke, Milla Jovovich, Pen Badgley, Ed harris and some more people that I can't remember." I joke " Sorry guys." I laugh

" Well that's impressive." she says. "Will your parents watch you films and will you let them.?" she asks. "of course I will they are my parents they are the ones that taught me everything I know."

"And the rest of my family will be at both premieres they have already told me."

"How exciting is it to shoot your first cover of vogue on the anniversery of your mother's vogue cover.?" she asks.

"It's such and honor and exciting experience to be here shooting... I told my mom yesterday about it and she was so excited she told me as soon as she can get her hands on it she wants to instagram it with her cover."

"How has your life changed since your acting and singing career has taken off and of your modeling career as well." she asks.

"You know it hasn't changing that much I still get to do things I want... of course I get recognized more but that's about it...the paparazzi have always been there while I grew up because of my parents but I learn to ignore them."

"Do you have a specific genre, script, character and of course director that you audition for?" she asks "I actually don't I focus on the scripts and the fact that I like scripts that challenge me." When we finish I head to the waiting care with my team and bodyguards in tow. When I get home I see a man dressed in a suit standing there in front of my apartment just waiting and when I step out he looks up and I know I have seen him before then I realize its christian's bodyguard. "you must be taylor?" "yes I am I'm here to take you to Mr. Grey." he says when I get in we drive to christian's building at GEH I get off and he leads me to the elevators and we go to the roof and as the doors slide I see a helicopter with the letters GEH on it and christian is standing there in front facing me and smiling.

" Anastasia hello." he says

"Hi christian."

"are you ready?" he asks

"for what exactly... where are you taking me?

"my home in seattle." oh my god. we got on it and he flies us to his house or should I say another building.

"This is another building."

"It's my penthouse the building is called Escala you like it?" he asks

"christian its so beautiful I love it." he smiles. When we arrive I can't help but look around like a kid at the candy store. Christian walks to the kitchen and asks if I want a drink. " yes please." then I remember I need to tell him who I am and if he has seen my face in the media.

"Christian we need to talk."

"We will but first here you go." he hands me a drink and a paper labeled NDA of course None Disclousure Agreement I give to fans and people who attend my partys. Before he can say anything I sign it of course I'm not going to tell anyone about us but he is cautious I understand the trust issues.

'' Christian we really need to talk."

" what about?" he asks "well don't read the magazines, newspaper, listen to the media?"

"No why should I?" he asks "well yea you know my name right?"

"yes its Anastasia Johnson so?" he asks

"my full name is Anastasia Rose Johnson."

"ok what else do you want me to know this isn't that kind of arrangment you know." he says. I don't understand what this arrangment is that he is talking about. "don't you want to know everything about me?"

" well yes sure but later first I want to show you my playroom." he says. Oh god I don't want to see he video games and x-box or anything like that.

"hasn't anyone asked you about me or told you about me?"

"no come." I guess elliot forgot. Crap. We walk hand in hand to a door and he makes us stand there in front. Ok now I really want to see what he has in there apart from the games he is clearly nervous. "the helicopter is on standby if you decide to leave." he says. "Christian just open the door. When he opens it we step inside he turns the lights on and closes the door and I gasp in shock this is definitly not a playroom its something else everything is red including the bed. The whole room is covered with red toys and I don't mean toys that you can play with I mean adult toys that you use to do god knows what with. "say something please." he says I can't open my mouth we leave the playroom and walk to the living room hand in hand. "Talk to me ana about what you saw." he says


	7. Chapter 7

" That's a very unique playroom you have."

"yea it is." he says like he wants to laugh at my comment.

"are you going to use that stuff on me?"

"no not all of them only the ones you want ." he says

" I don't know."

"well when you've had sex what were your limitations?" he asks oh my god I'm not talking about this to him...I'm still a virgin

"I wouldn't know I...haven't ...had...sex...yet."

"wait your still a virgin.? he asks all shocked

"yes."

"men must have thrown themselves at you though." he says

"no they haven't and no one I ever wanted... I have trust issues so I guess it makes it hard." he grabs my chin and with his thumb releases my lip from me biting on it "your biting your lip." before I have time to react he kisses me hard and carries me to his bedroom and he undresses himself and me too. "Would you like to lose it to me?" he asks "yes" I tell him then he makes love to me. Later that night I wake up to the sound of a piano playing and I notice he's not in bed so since I'm naked I grab a robe and go to the living room to find him playing as I walk to him from behind he keeps playing and I'm about to put my hands on his shoulders when he grabs my hand and turns around takes off my robe pulls me on him and I'm straddling him and then he kisses me long and hard and carries me back to bed.

The next morning I wake up and go make us breakfast and I turn the tv on to listen to some music and start moving my hips and dance to it but as I'm cooking I look up and see christian smiling at me. "don't let me interrupt all the fun your having." he says we eat our breakfast then Becca calls me and I hear becca and alli telling me I have to turn the channel to the news and see my family on the screen and I go sit down on the couch and christian joins me confused. the reporter goes on saying " We have confirmed news from Fox and Summit entertainment that the directors and the people bringing the book version of Divergent to life is none other then-" oh I see christian's face when my face pops onscreen. "Anasatsia Johnson the crew and writer of the franchise have said that her audition was the only one that truly mached tris prior the lead female heroine and her audition was portraying exactly who they wanted for the character." she says "here are some things you may not know about this new hollywood new it girl, first she is actually not new to the hollywood fame she actually grew up in the public eye and has been acting, modeling, and singing since the tender age of eight. christian is just watching it and not having a bad reaction I guess it ok then. Second she comes from hollywood royalty her parents are Don Johnson and Melanie Griffith and step-father Antonio Banderas along with her grandmother another hollywood legend and Alfred Hitchcock muse Tippi Hedren. I look at christian and I think he sees what I was trying to tell him and the family resemblense I want to tell him they are some pretty strong genes but then the reporter goes on " and not to mention her famous siblings following their parents footsteps as well like jesse johnson, alexander baur Anastasia's older half brothers and of course her younger half sisters grace and stella del carmen wow definitly hollywood family royalty I bet after this blockbuster if of course it does justice to the books and makes the fans happy her career will explode with a ton of offers." she says oh dear I just want to focus on one thing at a time. "so you're famous." he says

"I was trying to tell you since I first met you sorry it took such a long time."

"It's ok it's my fault really I didn't make it easy I guess huh?" he says

"but don't worry I won't tell anyone about us I promise."

"I honestly don't care about that right now I just can't believe I slept with a hollywood princess ha." he says oh no I'm not a hollywood princess I hate that name. "don't call me that please."

"I'm sorry I'm just shocked sorry I don't want to upset you." he says and grabs my hands and careses them. "so your not mad at me?"

"no really I'm not just shocked I need to process it that's all." he says

"so does this mean we don't have the arrangment then?"

"I still want it and I would like you to want it too." he says

"can I think about it?" I don't know if i can be his submissive while living in the public eye even though I live a very private life.

"It's fine...but don't take too long." he says

"ok I will tell you after graduation then."

"ok well I well I hope you say yes." he says. He then pulls me into a hug and I circle my arms around his neck when we pull away I get a call from alli "hey where are you we need to go get your Oscar's dress from Zuhair Murad." she says oh crap I forgot I look at christian knowing he heard and he says he will take us all. "We are coming."

"we who is we?" she asks "me and christian."

Christian takes my hand and we go get dressed and then walk hand in hand to the elevators down to the garage and he leads the way to his car. "which one is yours?"

"all of them." he says with a smile. and I get into one of his cars and we drive off to get my team and to get me dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though I would like to wear Zuhair Murad I didn't want to betray Karl Lagerfeld so christian drove me and my friends becca and pierre to the chanel head quarters along with my two bodygaurds sam and anthony and of course christian's own bodygaurd taylor. When we arrive I see paparazzi waiting for us christian re-ushers me that it's fine so as soon as we get out of the car christian holds my hand and we are immediately protected by sam, anthony, and taylor who shield us from the paparazzi. "I'm sorry christian I honestly don't know how they find out where I am."

"Maybe we should let go so they won't think we are more then friends." when I try to let go of his hand he holds my hand tighter but not too tight. "No besides I feel a lucky man holding the hand of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." he says. We get inside and greet Karl when I try the dresses on they are all very stunning but of course pierre sees one that catches his eye and tells me to try it on and when I come out and look in the mirror I know it's the one I have to wear it and everyone agrees even christian and tells me I look stunningly beautiful. It's all grey with a slit open exposing my leg above my knee but not too open. And it's grey of course christian thinks that's fitting. When we are done christian drops me off at my apartment. It's graduation day and I'm nervous cause christian will be there and I have to give him an answer about this BDSM lifestyle that he wants me to have with him.

As christian finishes his speech it's time to hand out the degrees and I just want to get this over with so I can go relax with my friends and family. As they call my name I see christian and I walk up to him and shake his hand and he asks me " have you made a decision about what we talked about?"

"No I haven't" I don't know if I can be what he needs me to be or if I'm up for that lifestyle at all. "Just try it my way please." he says "Ok" who knows maybe with time he will change his mind. I walk off stage and we are led to a private dining room to celebrate. As I walk in I see the school staff and kate with christian and he sees me and I'm kind of nervous and shy to face him after I accept his arrangment. Then I see my family and before I walk to them my two older brothers literally grab me and hug me and tell me congrats and how proud of me, then my sister hugs me and my grandma too then my papi antonio hugs and kisses me and then my dad does the same and says how proud I have made him and of course my mom holds me in her arms and tells me how proud she is and happy. Just then kate comes with christian and before I speak to introduce him as my friend she tells them the opposite " have you all met Christian Grey ana's boyfriend?" she says oh god no I'm going to die and I'm trying to avoid christian's reaction but he seems calm and happy and starts talking to my family like he enjoys being called my boyfriend.

 _ **I know this chapter might be short to some people but my hands got tired of writing and my mind went blank i have to re-read some parts of the book again but don't worry I will upload more asap. If you have any questions or ideas or just want to know what dress she will wear at the Oscars message me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Christian then whispers in my ear "congragulations baby." he says I blush.

We all hangout for a bit and when it's time to go my family leaves for los angeles and kate leaves with ethan and her parents. Christian offers me a ride home and when we arrive at my apartment he pours wine into two teacups and we start drinking and talking.

"so you've charmed my family."

"yes I guess I did...I was a little nervous you wouldn't except the offer of BDSM." he says.

"To be honest I'm a little hesitant about it."

"don't worry you will learn to enjoy it like I do." he says

"But I want more."

"I don't know how to do that couple thing." he says

"I don't either.

"Well I don't want to lose you so maybe we can mix it into the bdsm lifetyle that I know and want." he says He gets up

"I forgot I have your graduation present outside." he says and extends his hand and I take it I'm a little nervous because he tends to exaggerate with the gifts. I see a beautiful red car and he hands me some keys

" Happy Graduation." he says oh no where is my car where is wanda I roll my eyes at him

"christian this is too much."

"did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asks he draggs me by my arm and takes me inside my apartment and has me standing up in the living room my back to his front. Then he playfully slaps my behind twice and it actually felt amazing.

"Welcome to my world." he says

we go to sleep and the next morning I wake up and find christian is still asleep so I go make some breakfast and I hear the door as I finished my breakfast christian opens it and my friends are shocked to be greeted by shirtless christian. They come in and start getting my ready while christian eats and gives me a hug and kiss goodbye. "call me or text me when I can see you, laters baby." he says

"ok bye." francis is doing my makeup and pierre is helping me choose my outfits for the next 2 weeks and becca is telling me my schedule. Becca says "ok so your schedule for the next two weeks has some changes to it. The first is that you have a promotional photoshoot for divergent to do with the rest of the cast and filming for the movie will start next month because they are still scouting places to shoot. Then you have the golden globes so you have to go rehearse for that tomorrow. And you have the Chanel fashion show to go to for paris fashion week since your one of the faces. And lastly you have to go to comic con next week to promote the production of Divergent with the cast and crew." she says

"I just got a call yesterday that ELLE UK wants to do a fall photoshoot with you sometime next week as well." she says

As my friends finished preparing me for a fashion brunch that Dion Von Furtsenburg is having I remind myself I'm going to meet with the magazine Marie Claire first for my photoshoot promoting my busiest year so far.


	10. Chapter 10

The interview starts right after I'm done modeling these amazing clothes cool thing about modeling you sometimes get some of these stuff for free. Well anyway the interviewer asks " I know you don't like talking too much about your private life but do you have a boyfriend?... and I'm only asking because there is a photo of you walking outside the Chanel building hand in hand with Seattles youngest and richest billionare Mr. Christian Grey." she says

"well we actually met when I had to interview him for the school newspaper and I was actually doing it as a favor to my friend kate she had the flu."

"but are you dating?" she asks god I don't how to actually describe what me and christian have I definitley don't think its a normal relationship or even a relationship for that matter but he did say he would try so lets hope he doesn't get angry.

"we are hanging out that's all I'm going to say about that right now." hopefully she leaves it alone for now.

"How would you describe him as a person who has been hanging out with him.?" she asks just then christian walks in with taylor and he sees me and I blush.

"Umm... he is a very sweet, generous, confident, smart, and passionate and serious about his work...type of man." I look at him and he gives me a sexy happy smile and mouths hi to me and I can't stop blushing.

" so I hear congragulations are in order for you, you just graduated from university, you album is coming out and you have been cast as the lead actress tris prior in divergent. Hollywoods most coveted super-hero-woman role of this year how does it feel?" she asks

" oh my god thank you so much its amazing my family was there supporting me at my graduation it was actually a surprise I thought only my dad would be there and they all showed up it was incredible. The movie was also amazingly shocking because I didn't think I would get it and when my publicist called me I was so happy."

"what did you do when you found out?" she asks

" I literally danced and sang around the whole house and called my mom she was the first person I called and cried of joy."

"and your third album is being released. When is it being released and how is it different from the last two and why did it take two years to make and also are the rumors true that your releasing a tease?" she asks

" It feels amazing I missed it so much. The album is being released in three months this album is different with the fact that it's more pop that you can dance to but it's still very edgy. It took me a long time because I was filming two movies at the time and none of the songs I was being offered to sing really felt right... they didn't feel like me you know what I mean like I didn't feel comfortable singing them and I didn't want to put something that I didn't enjoy out there for my fans. And the rumors are semi true but I'm actually releasing three singles instead."

"three singles can I ask what they are called?" she asks

"yea they are called Bad Blood, Cool for Summer, and Love Myself."

When we are done I go get dressed in my lace, flowery, pale pink dress that falls just an inch above my knee, my tousled wavy hair with a bit of pink blush, lipstick, and a bit of dark eye shadow that brings out my blue eyes. I grab my pink clutch and meet christian with taylor and anthony.

"You look beautiful Anastasia." he says.

We get inside the car. We are here but before we get out I have to know.

"are you sure you want to come and do this with me?"

"well I did say I would try didn't I?" he says

"well yea but I don't want you thinking I'm forcing you into this."

"well I want to be with you regardless of all of this." he says he gets out of the car and comes around to open my door he extends his hand" are you ready miss johnson?" he asks

"yes" I get out and walk hand in hand with taylor and anthony while the paparazzi are snapping pictures of us. We get to the carpet for the fashion brunch and I see Diane von furtsonburg and we greet eachother and have a quick chat before she has to go be a hostess. It's my turn to face the photographers and basically all I do is stand my face is the one doing the action with the sweet yet sexy and sultry look I give off. Christian comes to be and puts his arm around my waist holding me like I'm his and I realize I gave my bag to anthony and the palm of my hand touching christian's stomach almost at his happy trail if you know what I mean and I can't help but smile and christian is smiling too and we just stand there staring at eachother like we are the only people here. When we are done we are escorted inside and I'm seated next to Diane and christian is next to me holding my hand in his and he has his other hand on my knee and we look at eachother with some kind of look that I can't put my finger on it and the show has begun.


	11. Chapter 11

When the show ended they led us to a large room to start the feast, me and christian sat next to eachother he didn't leave my side at all. After we finished it was time to leave and we walked hand in hand with taylor and anthony to the waiting car as we get in the door closes and we drive off christian grabs my face and kisses me long and hard while I grab his hair to push his face towards me and we deepen the kiss through the whole ride home but then christian tells taylor to drive back to escala instead and returns to kissing me instead. when I lift my head to get some air I realize I want to talk about us where we stand and see if we can really have a normal relationship.

"want to talk about us christian." I tell him as he nibbles my earlobe then trails kiss down my neck.

"what do you want to talk about.? he asks

"when we get to escala though ok?" we get to escala and christian takes off his shoes and loosens his tie then takes of his suit and lays down on the sofa as I'm about to sit down he grabs my waist and pulls me down onto his lap and takes my shoes off as I position myself to lay down between his legs he runs his hand down my shoulder to my hip while I put my head on his shoulder and my hand on his heart. He grabs my hand a kisses it then puts it back."So what is it about our unique relationship that you want to talk about?" he asks

"well I want to know what kind of relationship this is...I don't want you to feel obligated to say and act like your in love with me and all sweet just to make me look good."

"You think I don't mean to say and do all those things with you?" he aks

"I don't know... I know what type of relationship you want but I don't know if I can be that girl for you?"

"Anastasia you are the most incredible woman I have ever met apart of course from my mom but you are so different you make me feel like I am worthy to be loved and its the most amazing feeling I don't ever want it to end I don't want to lose you I'm trying to work hard to not want all that kinky stuff and it's actually getting easier that I though." he says I throw myself at him and kiss him we make out like two teenagers who are madly in love.

" I actually like some of the kinky stuff not all of it but still. And I think I'm falling in love with you even though I think it's too soon." he smiles and kisses my forehead. "I think I'm falling in love with you too but let's take it slow I don't want to loose you because we are moving too fast." he says

"I agree so... as for our schedules I'm going to be pretty busy these two weeks promoting and then after I'm going to start filming divergent in chicago for a few days then film the rest in vancouver and I have two interviews I have to do. One today over the phone and the other tomorrow."

"Well I have meetings next week and paperwork I have to do today but I think we can work around that. My family wants to meet you tomorrow after your concert so we are all going." he says

"That's great my whole family will be there too."

"You know its another first for me. I have never had sex with a girl on my own bed, never took a girl on charlie tango, never had a girl cook me breakfast, never introduced a girl to my family, never had an actual relationship filled with love and normalcy with a girl. You are the only one and I only ever want it to be with you." he says wow this man is literally gonna make me more in love with him. I get up and grab him take to his bedroom I close the door behind him and we make love. We wake up from our romantic filled ( couple of hours) and I walk to the kitchen and call Kiis fm radio for my interview. " hi goodmorning."

"well hello ana how are you. we have ana live on the radio people." the interviewer says

"So is it true you have a boyfriend? she says

"yea i do we are taking it slow though day by day."

"So what is it like dating seattles youngest and richest billionaire christian grey." she asks as I'm about to answer when he walks in shirtless he smiles and saunters over to me puts his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"He is incredible and the sweestest most romantic guy... he is here by the way."

"hello." he says

"oh my god the christian grey is here as well... so tell me mr. grey what is it like dating the descendant of the most exclusive hollywood legends?" shw-e asks

"she is incredible and stunningly beautiful I now know where she gets her amazing looks and she is the most caring, gentle, honest, attractive woman I have ever laid my eyes on she is the most special girl in this world." as he says that he puts his chin on my shoulder and starts giving me feather kisses. He then leaves to do some work.

"well guys I think you better take notes from mr. grey if you want to make you girlfriends happy." she says

"now I want to know you have just wrapped filming two other movies is that right?" she asks

"yea they are Black Mass and How to be single... but I also finished filming another film called a bigger splash."

"they all have an incredible cast but its still underwraps so I'm going to ask you about your three singles your record label just released. Bad blood what is it about?" she asks christian looks at me as I'm about to answer.

"it's about a person who basically used me to get famous and then took credit for a song I wrote called fifteen."

"well I love your songs will they have a video." she asks

" cool for summer will have one soon, love myself as well, and bad blood I will film it after I film divergent because I have so many female co-stars that are busy but will be free after the movie is done. And then we have to design the character names and outfits. But all I can say about bad blood is that it's going to be the first video I film and there will be incredible A-list women involved."

"Ok now we are excited cannot wait."


	12. Chapter 12

"Now your new movie that is coming out later this year is called black mass with an incredible cast can tell us a bit about your character?" she asks

"yea my character is lindsey cyr she is whitey bulger's wife and mother to his only child. She is tough as nails but also very intimitated when she meets her future husband because he just has this power over everyone even the criminal justice system so she is afraid a little."

"well I can't wait to see it was johnny depp who plays your husband that scary on set?" she asks

"he was... yea i'm not gonna lie I was genuionly terrified he played so well."

"now tomorrow you are have a concert at the los angeles staples center how excited are you?" she asks

"i'm very excited my whole family will be there and christian with his family will be there too."

"will you be performing your new singles?" she asks

"I will also I have a special treat for all my fans who have supported me my whole life since I started in this industry."

"ok you hear that anastasiors she has a surprise for you all tomorrow. well we let you go so you can be ready for tomorrow." she says.

I go to the kitchen and christian is right in front of me with his arms on my waist, he picks me up and puts me on the counter my legs around him and my arms around his neck. "are you nervous for tomorrow?" he asks

"not for your family too much but that stadium is gigantic and I don't want to mess up."

"you won't you're brilliant ok little one." he says we put our foreheads together and close our eyes then rub our noses together then we kiss for a long time." you are my everything ana my little one." he says I smile and kiss him again. We pack and get ready to meat my friends and bodyguards at the airport to board christian's private jet. When we arrive everyone else is there me and christian walk hand in hand to the jet. The plane takes off for LAX so me and christian sleep in eachothers arms through the whole flight, when we arrive my friends show me pictures that they took of me and christian we both smile at them and laugh. The van picks us up to take us to the stadium and my mom texts me that my whole family is already there waiting for me backstage to greet me. Christian then tells me his family is there too so I let my mom know and she tells me they are all there together. As we get off the van christian and me walk together and I am greeted by my fans screaming and cheering I wave and blow kisses at them. We all get inside and my family is there greeting me and christian all telling me good luck then christian's family all come up to hug me and tell me good luck and that they are thankful that I'm in their sons life because they have never seen him so happy they all along with my family leave to stand with the audience in their VIP section. "Good luck you are going to be so incredible ana, later baby." he kisses and hugs me then follows our families. I go to the dressing room to get ready. I picked out some black leather high waisted short-shorts and a white semi-see-through dressy blouse with comfortable black dressy shoes. "I am going to introduce this amazing, talented, funny, gifted woman who also happens to just have been cast in a big blockbuster. Have you all heard of the divergent series." becca says and the crowd screams

"well without further intruduction here is my best friend/ future Tris prior of divergent Miss anastasia johnson."

The music for bad blood starts and I see me and christian's family on the right side of the stadium where I can see them. Then I see my friends from my disney days and I can't wait to bring them on stage with me. Thankfully they haven't been spotted and they are being led backstage. I get on stage and start performing Bad Blood.

 **"Bad Blood"**

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
If you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love (mad love)  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey 

"Thank you so much are you having fun?" everyone screams and I see christian and our families having a blast. "ok this next song is for everyone who has had an amazing summer so far."

 **"Cool For The Summer"**

Tell me what you want  
What you like  
It's okay  
I'm a little curious, too  
Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret, can you?

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, ooh

Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

Tell me if I won  
If I did  
What's my prize?  
I just wanna play with you, too  
Even if they judge  
Fuck it  
I'll do the time  
I just wanna have some fun with you

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, ooh

Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer

Shh... don't tell your mother

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)  
'Cause you and I (you and I)  
We're cool for the summer

(Take me down) We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
'Cause you and I (you and I)  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh

We're cool for the summer

"Now I know in the media they have said how annoying I am for being myself and how critical they are I never want you to stop being youself just because someone tells you to so this song is for you." 


	13. Chapter 13

**"Shake It Off"**

I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

"How are you doing so far are you guys having a blast?"

"yea! they all scream

"good cause this next song I'm dedicating it to all couples out there that are in love and of course to mine and you my fans I love you with all my heart."

 **"Love Me Harder"**  
(with The Weeknd) 

_[Anastasia Johnson:]_  
Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

 _[The Weeknd:]_  
I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

 _[Ariana Grande & The Weeknd:]_  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
You got to try, try, try again, yeah.  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
(Love me, love me, baby)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me  
(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder.

"Wow you guys are incredible do you want more?"

YEA! they scream

"well did you all tune into the radio yesterday about my interview?"

"YEA!"

"well I do have a surprise to celebrate with you guys today is the anniversery of my disney channel movie the descendants."

they all scream. "And to celebrate I have brought some friends come here guys." my friends dove, booboo, sofia, and cameron come on stage.

"Hey you guys the surprise was this reunion and we are all going to perform two songs from the movie ok are you excited?" and again they all scream for joy.

 **"Rotten To The Core"**  
(with Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart & Sofia Carson) 

_[Mal:]_  
They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

 _[Jay:]_  
A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

 _[Evie:]_  
So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

 _[Carlos:]_  
They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood

 _[Mal and Evie:]_  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 _[Chorus:]_  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

 _[Mal:]_  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!

 _[Jay:]_  
What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?

 _[Evie:]_  
So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

 _[Carlos:]_  
The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is...  
You ain't seen nothing yet!

 _[Mal and Evie:]_  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

 _[Chorus:]_  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

"wow that was fun I missed doing this with you guys."we miss you to but I think we should confirm some big news after all disney said it was ok and kenny is here with us." sofia says

"hey you guys we have amazing news disney has given us the green light to begin filming the Descendants 2." and everyone in the audience screams

"So I can't wait to begin filming next year with you guys it's going to be epic." kenny says. We all hug.

"Well to celebrate how about the final song to finish it off." they all scream and want more. I see christian and our families dancing to the music and I wave they wave back.

 **"Set It Off"**  
(with Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Mitchell Hope, Sarah Jeffery & Jeff Lewis) 

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen

Ohay, Ohay Hey!  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, Ohay  
Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay

Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, Oh, Oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey

Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay Ohay Hey!

Yo, it's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em my passion sound  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh Oh Oh

Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on

3, 2, 1, Uh

Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off

Come on  
We go to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!

"Thank you guys so much I appreciate all the support and love i have received throughout the years. And I can't wait for you to hear my full album out later this year, then divergent comes out next year and of course I can't wait to work on the descendants again with this amazing cast and crew. I love you all see you again soon." as I get off stage I see christian and for some reason I just on him wrapping my legs around his torso my arms around his neck while he holds me tightly to him both his hand touching my behind so I don't fall and we kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I see images of and christian filled with pda at the concert and I can't help but smile even though now the paparazzi will be more crazy then before. I'm sitting on the bar stool getting my makeup done when christian walks through the front door and greets me with a kiss and I get up to change into my chanel dress, I come out and christian looks up at me and gazes that smile that says I-want-you-so-bad. The door bell rings and my brother Jesse comes in and says "Wow you both look like royalty. Ready?" he says

Jesse walks out to the car with becca grabbing my silver purse and sweater. "Are you ok? christian says while I grab his elbow for support to walk out "yea I'm just nervous going up on that stage... it makes it easier knowing I don't have to do any interviews."

We get in the car to drive to the golden globes and when we get there jesse is the first to get out then becca, and then anthony along with taylor walk towards the car as christian gets out and extends his hand to me and when I get out the paparazzie go crazy so I hold on to christian so that I don't fall. We see my dad and all pose for photos then my dad and my brother go do some interviews so they leave me and christian to continue with the paparazzi it makes me feel to much better know he is here with me to calm me down. "do you have any idea how stunning you look in that dress?" he says

I blush and smile then put my hand on his chest.

"I feel like the luckiest man on earth." he whispers in my ear while kissing my cheek.

"you ok?" he asks

"yea... I'm fine i just hate paparazzi yelling at me trying to get a picture for money." he rubs my back while we wait for my brother and father to finish their interviews and when they finally meet us we go inside to take our seats and start the show.

The intro was so funny Ellen Degeneres is incredible "Don johnson is here with his kids he is receiving the pineapple award..."everyone laughs

"lifetime achievement award that makes so much more sense now..." laughter again. The camera turns to us and we are laughing so hard I have to hide my face in christian's neck. The show starts with presenters announcing the category and the winners and then its a commercial break my dad starts talking with an old friend named Jack Nicholsan and my dad introduces me and my brother to him.

"jack this is my son jesse and my daughter anastasia johnson." he says

"hello young lady its nice to meet you." he says and kisses my hand.

Christian notices I'm tense "hey are you ok?" he asks "I'm fine just want to get this over with." he smiles and says

"I can't wait to see you up there then have you all to myself tonight." he says smiling while whispering in my ear while grabbing my hand and caressing my knuckles with his thumb. I smile and blush then a crew member from backstage tells us we have to get ready and we follow him, I leave christian with becca but then I realize that they are both following us. I'm standing with my brother waiting to go on stage with my hand on his elbow and I see christian with becca, anthony and taylor he is smiling at me.

Ellen then says "Our next presenter is Jack Nicholson."

"Thank you ellen... well I'm here to talk to you about my friend and co-star Don johnson I've known don for so long he is like family to me It's been a privilege to have known him for so long he is always passionate about the roles he has and of course talking about his children. Here are some of his most memorable work." he says

We see the tribute video of his work. "That was incredible don't you think?... Don Johnson always gives 110% to every role he has and he is gifted in showing different sides of each character that he gets. But I know there are some people he is more passionate about and that ladies and gentlemen are his children two of which are following in his footsteps and are major big stars now. His kids mean everything to him and now its my greatest honor to present to you two of his eldest kids one is a major action and indie film star and the other is a multi-talented actress, model and singer-songwriter wow hardworking kids you have don... here they are Jesse and Anastasia Johnson everyone."he says

We walk out and see people clapping and my dad whistles at us then we hug jack.

Jesse starts "me and my sister are here to present our father with the lifetime achievement award, we are so proud and happy of our father's huge success and accomplishments over the years. But the biggest one has to be just being the most devoted and incredible father to us his children." he says

"Our father taught us alot of things all before we were ten years old. He taught us how to ride horses, drive and shoot a gun." everyone laughs including my dad while giving us thumbs up.

"but on a series note he taught us that if and when you find something you want to do for the rest of your life you have to be passionate about it regardless of what he thinks is best, if we are happy then he will be happy. And when we me and my brother told him we wanted to work as actors just like him he told us when you look at scripts you have be challenged and feel something special makes you feel whatever the character must be feeling and if you don't find that move on to the next."

Jesse says"our father may be a hollywood legend but to us his children he is simply just dad. Even when he takes us to different places and his face is on the big screen or on tv or even on a billboard he is still just dad to us and we couldn't be more proud and happy to call him dad." he says

"It's our greatest honor to present this award to our dad Don Johnson." dad gets up and everyone rises while clapping. Dad hugs us "wow how can I compete with that?... I have to say I'm so beyond proud of my kids they really are my everything in this world. My son and my daughter." he says everyone claps and my brother has his arm around me.

"I have made so many movies, tv shows that I have had so many amazing experiences and worked with incredibly talented people. Thank you to everyone I have ever worked for and worked with this award means alot to me. But my greatest joy is having my two kids here with me on this special day they are my pride and joy I am so beyond proud of you both. I had a breakdown a couple of years ago and my kids helped me realize and remember what I loved about my job they are the reason I'm up here receiving this award because they never gave up on me so thank you to you both." he says and comes to us while he kisses our cheeks and gives us a big bear hug.


	15. Chapter 15

We walk off stage to start the photos and interviews but since I don't want to do interviews becca, alli, and pierre take me to the bathroom to change and christian walks with me holding my hand I change into a black lace strapless dress by Zuhair murad. My dad then says his goodbyes and leaves me and my brother as we go straight to the vanity fair party, as we get there we pose for photos again and then we head inside to start partying. Me and my friends go nuts when the music starts and they start taking goofy pictures I'm in all of them then other stars come over hangout with us including my good friend kristen, taylor, selena, and cara. I introduce them to christian and he smiles at all of them but stays with me and my brother the whole time, I go to the dance floor with my friends and I see him and jesse having a good time then the music changes to annie lennox's "I put a spell on you" and

jesse says " my girlfriend is here I'm going home ok see you soon I will visit you in chicago next week." he says and we hug "bye"

Christian comes up to me "can i have this dance?" he says

"yes" I place my hand on his and the other one on his shoulder. He places his free hand on my waist and we start dancing then I someone has taken a picture of us but I don't give it much thought so I put my head on his shoulder and see my friends smiling and take another picture of us and that makes me smile.

"I want you so much right now can we leave?" he says

"christian calm down the party is over we can go home now and you can have me anyway you want me in your playroom."

His eyes lit up with his eyebrows "ms. johnson you're very kinky."

When the party is over my friends leave in their car and tell me I will see them when we leave for chicago to film the movie. Me, christian,taylor and anthony head out to the car and I realize my small sweater isn't warm enough as I am shivering hugging myself.

Christian wraps his arms around me " are you cold baby."

"yea... i guess I thought this sweater would make me warm."

"well don't worry I'm here and the car is coming." he says

The car stops in front of us and we get in with christian wrapping me in his arms and trails kisses on my lips, cheek, ear and neck.

"christian stop can't you wait till we get to your place?" he has his hands on my waist and neck kissing me on the lips then I move my hand to touch his face but he grabs it and puts on his shoulder. We get to escala and inside the elevator anthony and taylor use the other one. Christian suddenly grabs me and pushes me up from my waist while my legs grab onto his torso then pushes me to the wall with one hand at my behind and the other on the wall, while i circle my arms around his neck as we makeout.

When the elevators stop he puts me down and takes my hand walks me to the guest bedroom and tells me to get dressed he will wait in the playroom. I get dressed as fast as I can and take off my makeup so that I'm only wearing my panties and his white t-shirt. I walk into his playroom and see he is only wearing ripped jeans then he walks over to me and closes the door behind me and we begin to play. I hope no one heard all the pleasure noises we were doing.

These past two weeks have been so amazing I wanted to stop time and just stay like this with him. We made love in every single room of christian's apartment even in my apartment too, he took me flying on charlie tango again and then we went gliding it was so fun I laughed alot and he smiled "I love that sound your beautiful laugh." he said as we walked in the park holding eachother by the waist.

It's friday afternoon and I decided to finish the song I wrote the first time I met christian I called it "If Only" I wrote it about my feelings about him of not knowing if its real or not and if I should trust my feelings so I begin to play knowing that christian is in his office working and I begin to sing:

 **"If Only"**

A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only _[2x]_

Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah _[4x]_

If only  
If only

As I finish I hear clapping and as I turn I see christian leaning against the kitchen wall "that was amazing." he says

"thank you... its a new song I wrote of when I first met you... you inspired the song." he looks down like he isn't happy about it.

"christian what's wrong?"

"nothing come." he says extending his hand to me so I give it to him and he walks straight to the playroom but before he can open it I stop him.

"christian why can't we just talk like a normal couple?"

"we are not normal and this relationship is nothing more bdsm." he says angirly. I'm about to touch his face when he stops me "don't do that." he says.

"why... why can't I touch you?"

"Because I told you that's not part of the arrangement we have... if you would just sign the nda we wouldn't have this problem." he says

"why are you trying to change me? why can't we sleep together, why can't we go on normal dates, and I want more I need more. I thought you feeling the same."

"I'm not changing you... its you that's changing me... and I don't know how I should feel about that... I have never had a girlfriend I don't date at all and I don't want to get hurt."he says

I'm about to hug him "I have fallen in love with you." but he pushes me away shocked.

"no ana you can't love me... I'm nothing... not worthy." he says

"why not tell me christian please." he walks back to the living room and stops at the window and I'm behind him waiting for an answer. "because it's who I am... I'm not capable of love!" he shouts.

"I don't understand." he looks out the window and puts his head down.

"because I'm fifty shades of fucked up." he says

" so that's it then you just wanted me to submit myself to your will... well I can't I won't...I'm not the woman you want... I can't be I'm sorry christian." I'm in tears now and he sees i'm crying and walks towards me

"no ana you are everything I want and more." he says "no i'm not because I love you and clearly you don't... I have to go I can't stay here another minute... you clearly need to face your demons and until you do I can't be with you." I go to my room get dressed and grab my stuff. I head to the elevator and get in I see christian walking towards me "no! don't" I shout he stops in his tracks shocked "goodbye christian.''

"ana...bye." he says sadly I call anthony to take me home and when I get to the entrance I see taylor. "hi taylor it was nice knowing you take care of him...Oh and please tell him not to send me anymore gifts I won't be there to get them I'm leaving to chicago to start filming and I don't want the neighbors calling me saying he is stalking the apartment."

"yes ms. johnson I will... give him time he will come around." he says concerned. I just smile and wave after I get in the car. I get home and start packing for chicago tomorrow at least I will have my mind busy with filming.

The next morning my friends come over because I'm taking them with me and I get ready to leave for LAX on our drive there my friends ask me of christian will visit "I don't know we haven't talked about it honestly."

they are all quiet and anthony gives me a reassuring look like It's-ok-you-will-be-fine. Anthony has always been there for me like a big teddy bear another big brother I guess... as we get to the airport we see it's swarmed with paparazzi so I put on my sunglasses and get out. "ana are you excited about filming a huge franchise?

"yea I am can't wait." "we love your new music can't wait for the whole album." they say "aaawww thanks guys bye." then I stop to take pictures with fans and do some autographs. As we board I get a text and it's from christian saying good luck taylor told him then ok good no more gifts. Then the plane takes off and so my life begins without christian in it.

 _ **Ok so this is the end of fifty shades of grey now I'm going to write one for fifty shades darker. It may take awhile because I'm starting my fall semester in school tomorrow so it will take a lot of my time but every free chance I get I will update I promise. I love all the amazing feedback you are all so kind as you know this is my first time here. I don't respond to really critical people because this is fanfiction people will make mistakes all the time so don't be rude to us and don't be overly critical. Let me know if you would like me to post the photos I have chosen for her photoshoots, and red carpet style and them walking out and about ok. I have the first chapter of the second novel almost done.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I haven't updated a new chapter sorry I have been in school and haven't had free time but I'm re-writing the first chapter of Darker because I didn't like the previous one I wrote. I want to hopefully make it better then the first book and of course I have writers block so it's difficult so please be patient and if you have some ideas please share them with me I will try to use them and give you a shout out for them. I will try to upload the first chapter on wednesday or friday hopefully sooner so I can write more stories of other show, books, and movies I'm a big fan of. I want to finish this second book and then bring you the third one on here. xoxoxox to all my followers**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here is a little sneak peek of what I have down for Fifty Shades Darker.**_

 _I'm sitting in my hotel room surrounded by my friends, co-stars and the movie crew having a party that we are almost half way done with filming. Me and the cast are making silly and cheezy videos and pictures for our fans on instagram, facebook, and snapchat._

 _I open my laptop to an email from christian " oh my god..." I'm shocked it's been three weeks since we last spoke and I'm dreading everyday to not think about him. The email reads "I miss you ana...can we talk in person...just the two of us...please...I need you in my life...I can't live without you in my life." oh my god what do I do?_

 _ **Well I hope you liked it I'm almost done writing the first chapter and I have to thank someone amazing who gave me an idea KyKathy101 thank you for the amazing idea and help I never had a fan so thank you. And thank you everyone who has read all my stuff...more to come.**_


End file.
